pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Alfred Tepe
Wilhelm Victor Alfred Tepe (Amsterdam, the twenty-fourth november one thousand eight hundred forty - Düsseldorf, 23rd november one thousand nine hundred and twenty) was a Dutch architect. After PJH Cuypers he was the main architect of the Gothic Revival in the Netherlands. In his design many churches were built, especially in the former area of the Archdiocese of Utrecht. Content * 1 Biography * 2 Build * 3 Important works Biography Tepe was born in Amsterdam as the son of a German textile merchant. From 1861 to 1864 he studied architecture at the Bauakademie in Berlin where he was, however, dissatisfied with the strong in Classicism targeted training. In hisSPARE TIME he studied the work of Viollet-le-Duc, the French expert on the Gothic architecture. From 1865 to 1867 worked for Tepe Vincenz Statz, one of the principal architects of the Gothic Revival in Germany, in Cologne. Here he was involved in theRESTORATIONand completion of the cathedral. In 1867 Tepe went back to Amsterdam, where he worked for a short time at a certain architect Parent Terp. He then moved in 1872 to Utrecht, where he would become one of the main proteges of St. Bernulphusgilde, a group of Catholic clergy who sought a revival of national traditions and craftsmanship in religious art and architecture. In particular were influenced by medieval indigenous styles encouraged, as the use of indigenous materials like brick. This ideology has played a decisive role in most of the work of Tepe. Between 1871 and 1905 Tepe built about 70 churches in brick with little use of natural stone, with the Lower Rhine Gothic from the 15th and 16th centuries as an example.The interior was often provided by other located at the guild conforming artists, including sculptor and painter Friedrich Wilhelm Mengelberg was the most important. Until about 1882 Tepe had a virtual monopoly on the design of new Catholic churches in the heartland of the Archdiocese of Utrecht. Only after the death of ArchbishopSchaepman also received other architects a chance. In addition to church buildings Tepe designed many other buildings that often were connected in some way with the Catholic Church, such as monasteries, schools and orphanages. An important example is the St. Jerome orphanages and old people's home in Utrecht from 1875 to 1877. From about 1900 Tepe also built several churches in Germany. In 1905, when orders failed to materialize in the Netherlands, he moved to Düsseldorf where he died in 1920, one day before his 80th birthday. Build Tepe was, as a leading architect of the Guild of St. Bernulphus, the leader of a recognizable direction within the Dutch Gothic Revival, a direction that was acquired by, among others JW Boer Booms and wasCONTINUED by, among other Wolter to Riele. The strongly on the Lower Rhine Gothic-inspired neo-Gothic style of the 'Utrecht School' is clearly different from that of the far more innovative Amsterdam School around Cuypers. Value for Cuypers Gothic was only aSTARTING point for further evolving architecture was Tepe Gothic, especially the Lower Rhine variant, the only true style for church construction. Tepe's churches are characterized by a simple but often tall build, where possible, with a high west tower and almost always aisled performed, even very small churches. Ornaments are generally lacking on the outside of the building, apart from the typical Rhenish balustrades and niches and pinnacles decorated gables which Tepe reported to a number of churches. Even flying buttressesAPPLIED Tepe rarely matters, and only once he envisioned a chorus of intercourse. Unlike CuypersSHOWS Tepe's work therefore little evolution in style. Yet distinct, there are four stages in hisCAREER. In the first phase, which lasted from 1871 to 1876, he developed his style and he tried different types of church. The second phase, from 1876 to 1890, a greater use of ornaments knows than before. Between 1890 and 1900 experimented with Tepe focused on centralization plans, especially in the form of hall churches. A notable highlight is the built in 1893 and destroyed in 1945, St. Martin's Church in the German Bilk, which had a triangular layout. The fourth phase, after 1900, exhibits a throwback to previous designs. TepeMATCHED his work in Germany a somewhat different neo-Gothic style, which he regularly made use of natural stone. His church in Bawinkel even composed largely of sandstone. Important works * 1874-1875 Jutphaas: St. Nicholas Church * 1874-1876 Arnhem: St. Martin * 1875-1877 Utrecht: St. Jerome orphanages and old people's home * 1876-1877 Utrecht: St. Willibrord Church * 1876-1877 Beesd: Church of the Holy Exaltation * 1878-1879 Schalkwyk: St. Michael's Church * 1880-1881 Harlingen: St. Michael's Church * 1881-1883 Amsterdam: St Francis Xavier Church (Chalk Mountain) * 1881-1883 Schagen: Christoforuskerk (Schagen) * 1885-1887 IJsselstein: St. Nicholas Basilica * 1891-1892 Raalte: H. Exaltation of the Cros * 1898 Neede: Saint Cecilia Church (demolished in 1951) * 1899 Everdingen: Saints Peter and Paul Church * 1899-1901: Utrecht: Saint Martin's (Utrecht); apartments Other examples of articles of Tepe are: * Bredevoort, the Georgius Church * 's-Heerenberg, the H. Pancratiuskerk * Kilder, the church St. John * Wine Mountains, aPRIMARY school with striking staircase Geveltje * Zevenaar tower of St. Andrew's Church Category:1840 births Category:1920 deaths